


christmas

by The_New_Archangel



Series: The new Archangel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_New_Archangel/pseuds/The_New_Archangel
Summary: What happens when a trickster and a Norwegian is added to the Christmas traditions of the winchesters





	

It was Christmas December 23rd and nothing was alright.

It started with Gabriel putting a spell on all the mistletoes the golden-haired angel had put up. The worst thing was that the spell only worked on Sam. If he stepped under one of them he couldn’t leave until Gabriel had kissed him. The asshole. He had hung the things up all over the bunker and hidden more than one.

The day started with him caught under one of the irritating things. Gabriel was surely in the kitchen baking something with enough sugar to give a person diabetes in one bite. His explanation was that it was Christmas and that that was a good enough reason to fill the kitchen with Christmas candy and pastries.

He was stuck in one of the new storage rooms that the angels had added. This one was a kind of library. It was different from the normal library the bunker had because all the books in here were deadly. They were locked behind spells and other warding to keep them safe from people that couldn’t handle that kind of magic. Almost all of the books were bound in a strange material. He could spot human skin and one he believed to be dragons hide. Most of them were standing on the selves but some were in glass cases labelled death spells.

Castiel had asked him to get a book on shadow demons and he and Dean was busy doing something so the job was given over to Sam.

“Hi Sammoose” Gabriel sauntered into the room.

“Gabriel let me out” He growled but there was no anger behind the words. 

“Why would I do that when I can just stand here and looking at you” he had an evil grin on his face. He was circling him.

“I have a book to find so let me out”

“Do I have to” Gabriel’s voice sounded childlike.

“I`ll make it up to you” Gabriel looked like he was thinking hard about it.

“Fine” He purred the word. He stepped forward to kiss him when Cam entered the room looking unimpressed. “Boys have you seen the book with the melting death spell” She took one looked at them and smiled. 

“You know you are standing under the shitstick right” Cam was bent over with laughter. She was laughing her way through most of the words.

“The what?”

“The shit stick it’s the direct translated meaning from the Anglo-Saxon words its derived from. So, a mistletoe is originally called a shit stick and I’m not letting that go” 

“It’s also poisonous” Gabriel tuned in.

“You`re not helping” Gabriel was the one that enchanted the thing. He looked at the angel and raised his eyebrows.

“ok, I’ll take your side” he snapped his fingers and Cam`s hair turned into a Santa hat.

“You are changing the appearance of a person that can shapeshift” She had a smug smile painted on her face. She snapped and nothing happened. The smile melted away. She snapped again, nothing. “Fine” she disappeared most likely to somewhere else in   
the bunker.

“Where were we”

 

The next thing that went wrong was Cam and Dean fighting over the Christmas tree.   
Cam and Gabriel had insisted on them celebrating the holyday. They hadn’t actually celebrated Christmas in a long while. The hunting or whatever world threatening event of that year always came in the way. It was a bit strange that the pagan god or the demigod would love Christmas. But the fact that Gabriel were the angel to give the virgin Mary the news gave him a reason to celebrate. Dean was using that fact to tease the archangel endlessly.

When he walked into the room where they had decided to place the Christmas tree he was met with shouting.

“It’s a star Dean. It’s a star and it has always been a star. We aren’t changing a tradition that old” She was shouting and pointing at the tree. It was decorated but missing the top piece. 

“It’s an angel, soon you`ll tell me that you weirdos don’t open the presents on Christmas morning” Dean was holding an angel. 

“You have to be joking right, we open the presents after six o clock in the afternoon on the 24th” they were batting insults between them.

Castiel was sitting in the corner observing them arguing. He was silently shaking his head.


End file.
